


Глаза, что не смею увидеть во сне

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Torture, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Ты был таким страстным, мой дорогой Корво, - невозмутимо отвечает Чужой, сцепив руки за спиной. - Скованный единственной целью. Это было мило, но ты перегорел.<br/>Хаос закончился и Корво наслаждается миром; однако, Чужому стало скучно. События после игры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаза, что не смею увидеть во сне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes I Dare Not Meet In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545025) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> Название - строка из поэмы Т.С. Эллиота «Пустой человек».  
> Работа была переведена специально для WTF Combat 2012

Старая комната Корво находится на самом последнем этаже в высокой башне Дануолла и в несколько раз превышает размеры его камеры в подземельях тюрьмы Колдридж. Только сегодня ночью она кажется ему похожей на камеру. Он меряет комнату шагами - от окна к столу, от стола к кровати и снова тем же маршрутом. Круг за кругом. Словно так он получит ответы на мучающие его вопросы. Ритм его шагов, резкий поворот на каблуках и до боли сжатые в кулаки руки – все, как тогда, в тюрьме. Ладонь правой руки ложится поверх левой, бледными костяшками скрывая от взглядов метку на тыльной стороне.  
В конце-концов, он - лорд-защитник. Опять. На нем мундир лорда-защитника, а не кандалы. А его лицо - это не маска черепа, да и имя, наконец-то, его собственное.  
Он меряет комнату шагами, снова и снова.  
Лишь рассвет прервет коронацию Эмили. Ее правление, выигранное с таким трудом, слишком хрупко, чтобы его передали в руки, на которых есть метка, как у него.  
И, за несколько часов до рассвета, он надевает маску и перемещается из окна на зубчатую стену. А дальше - прямиком в спящий город. Проходит около часа или чуть больше, прежде чем он находит нужный ему магазин.  
Сине-черные перчатки из мягкой и эластичной ткани так подходят к только что вычищенному пальто. Они сидят на руках, словно вторая кожа. Он оплачивает покупку и тихо возвращается обратным путем в Башню.  
Корво проводит остаток не-совсем-утра в своей комнате. Двери заперты. Шторы задернуты. Он практикуется в перемещении туда и обратно, между окном и столом. Ибо тот, кто может ходить по улицам, вселяясь в тела других людей, и подчиняется воле единственного языческого божества, существовавшего на протяжении стольких лет, едва ли может показать свою силу при всех. И он приходит в ярость, обнаружив, что метка на его руке ярко пылает даже сквозь перчатки.  
Тогда остается только одно.  
Корво снимает маску. Рассматривает ее. Выглядывает в окно и прикидывает расстояние до земли. Море шумит под ним, омывает скалы, о которые могут разбиться в щепки небольшие лодки. Он стягивает перчатку с левой руки, сжимает ее и отворачивается от окна. Кладет маску на высокую полку в задней части своего шкафа. Он чувствует, что все это неправильно. У него плохое предчувствие, пульсирующее где-то в горле, и поддаться ему заманчиво, так заманчиво, но, возможно, наступит день, когда Эмили может понадобиться его сила. Присутствие того, кто убивает в темноте. Пусть не сейчас. Не годы спустя. Никогда.  
Он стаскивает другую перчатку и кладет ее к первой. Выпрямляется. Кивает. Сжимает руки в карманах пальто и спускается вниз по лестнице, как нормальный человек, насвистывая.  
Другая маска встала на свое место.  
***

Проходит полгода, прежде чем Чужой вновь приходит к нему.  
— Что случилось? ― спрашивает Корво. Это даже не вопрос. Существует некая граница, у которой голос обычно переходит в ровный шепот.  
Свет, что падает на него сквозь высокие арочные окна, сверхъестественно-синий, и Корво знает, что если он встанет с постели и выглянет наружу, он увидит, как целая Башня плавает в пространстве, и вокруг нее царит привычное безумие Бездны, обители Чужого. Он приподнимается на локтях и слушает, как нарастают резкие ноты в голосе другого мужчины.  
― Ты стал скучным, ― шипит он. ― Ты превратился в очередную пешку. Став позади ее трона, ты раскрываешь заговоры, играя в эти маленькие человеческие игры. Будто у тебя нет никакой силы вовсе. Скучно. Я дал тебе мою метку, потому что ты был интересным. Я даю ее только тем, кто мне интересен. Я говорил тебе. Я ожидал представления.  
― Я дал тебе шоу, ― огрызается Корво. ― Это было тогда, а теперь все иначе, ― он делает взмах рукой в сторону Башни, которая, наконец-то, превратилась в мирное место. Он показывает на свое лицо. ― Хватит.  
― Осторожнее, Корво, ― лицо Чужого мерцает от бледного света, а затем он зависает в воздухе прямо перед мужчиной на расстоянии ладони от его лица. ― Я не люблю, когда мне отказывают.  
***

Советников было столько, что они окружали ее со всех сторон. Знать, ученые, учителя – все они приходят к трону Эмили и преклоняют колени, чтобы взглянуть прямо в глаза молодой императрице.  
Это настоящая паутина заговоров, лжи и захвата власти. Корво наблюдает за всем этим. Это его Долг. Он – лорд-защитник. Большая часть этого Долга осуществляется через тени, замочные скважины и потайные двери. Он невидим, когда ищет заговорщиков, но при дворе любой может подойти к трону и заглянуть ему в глаза, но даже тогда – он просто смотрит.  
Смотрит так, словно он нормальный человек.  
Перчатки холодят руки. Он может просто взять и изменить ход времени, исчезнуть, как призрак, обратиться крысой и преследовать человека с лживыми глазами, слушать, как он строит заговоры. Это сфера деятельности наемных убийц. Сфера, где нет ничего святого.  
Его репутация достаточно мрачная. Она досталась ему, когда он привел к хаосу весь Дануолл. Но ему не нужно, чтобы беспорядок, суматоха, окружавшее и без того хрупкое положение Эмили на троне, омрачались еще и слухами о колдовстве.  
Он продолжает скрывать метку перчатками и он продолжает стоять, сцепив руки за спиной.  
Корво просто наблюдает.  
И он тоже.  
По тому, как двигаются черные точки зрачков других людей, Корво может сказать, что он единственный, кто способен видеть мужчину в конце комнаты. Это успокаивает его меньше, чем следовало бы.  
Чужой молчит. Он ничего не делает. Его глаза темны. Его руки, так же как и руки Корво, сцеплены за спиной. Корво знает - из своего горького опыта теперь знает - как читать мысли людей по манере их поведения, и он видит в нем человека, который не боится. Это поза человека, которому нечего скрывать.  
Это поза человека, который выжидает.  
Корво ничего не делает, но смотрит, следит, наблюдает. Чужой поступает так же.  
Двор переполнен. Безумие правит всеми. У Империи есть свои права. В междуцарствие, установившееся после убийства императрицы, были приняты все меры, чтобы приблизиться к стабильности и ее сохранению. Был регент, управлявший в отсутствие Эмили, и тень, отбрасываемая многими, кто покусился на власть. Теперь появились другие люди, которых поставили на место тех, что пали от лезвия Корво - новые шпионы. Новые члены Парламента. Новый палач – высокий злой человек – и Корво пообещал себе, что никогда не заговорит с ним.  
Новый капитан стражи, Джефф Карноу, улыбается Корво каждый раз, когда тот проходит мимо.  
Новый Верховный Смотритель. Человек, который получил преданностью то, что Мартин и Кемпбелл отняли обманом. Исходя из тех крупиц информации, которые удалось собрать, он - честный человек. Это делает его надежным. Но также и опасным. Корво обнаруживает, что дальше отходит в тень, кто бы ни появился при дворе, чтобы поговорить о чуме или справедливости. Обнаруживает, что накрывает правой рукой левую, когда человек склоняет колено перед маленькой императрицей и ее советниками и просит, не забыв добавить такие слова как «порядок» и «мораль», принять меры по искоренению ведьм и колдунов.  
И там, где Корво отступает назад, Чужой выходит вперед.  
Он становится позади мужчины и кладет руку на его едва склоненную голову. Верховный Смотритель не кричит и не дрожит, даже не дергается. Он ничего не замечает. Корво единственный, кто может видеть, как Чужой наклоняется и что-то шепчет ему на ухо.  
Голос Верховного Смотрителя срывается лишь однажды, во время обряда. Он смотрит выше и его взгляд натыкается на Корво.  
После этого Корво не спит по ночам.  
Это из-за нервов, только и всего. Слухи такие же мрачные и голодные, как стая крыс, но дальше слухов ничего не заходит. И он стал осторожнее, намного осторожнее. Он чувствует взгляд Чужого, когда стоит впереди или позади ее трона каждый день, пряча свои руки от взглядов и позволяя слухам пройтись по нему, точно дождю. Бывало и хуже; если он смог очистить свое имя после смерти Джессамины, он не очернит его чем-то незначительным вроде подобных слухов.  
Было проведено небольшое расследование: искали причины - как и из-за чего все произошло, скольких людей убил Корво и почему прятался в странных тенях. Но Эмили не дала расследованию зайти далеко, она препятствовала ему на каждом шагу, ее высокий голос дрожал от негодования.  
Поэтому, если сон не приходит, его это только нервирует. Он не испытывает страха, не строит заговоров, ничего не планирует. Он более не устроит хаос, но восстановит порядок. Он не собирается сдаваться и устраивать представлений. Он встречается с взглядом Чужого, который стоит на другом конце тронного зала, переполненного людьми, которые не могут увидеть его, и кивает один раз.  
Мужчина же не кивает в ответ.  
Его глаза черны и пусты, словно смерть, а его руки сцеплены за спиной. Корво знает, - с ноткой тревоги - что он ждет и не намерен ждать вечно.  
***

Чужой выжидает. Это длинная игра на выжидание.  
Слухи растут, множатся и распространяются, словно крысы. Слухи такие же голодные. Но вскоре наступает время, когда они, подобно крысам, прячутся в темноту и уползают туда, где ни один человек их не увидит.  
Корво, наконец, может уснуть спокойно.  
Он спит, а утром просыпается от того, что кто-то садится на его кровать. Он открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что Чужой спокойно сидит, скрестив ноги. Узкие ладони покоятся на коленях.  
Чужой весь в краске. Она повсюду. Она вся белого цвета. Полосы на одежде и лице, даже на его растрепанных волосах.  
Корво изумленно смотрит на него.  
Смотрит, застыв, – потому что глаза Чужого прикованы к середине его комнаты; на стене, грязной от краски, красуются свежие, блестящие, высокие белые буквы. Почерк тот же что и в домах с плакальщиками. И надпись (на стене, на двери, на оконной раме, на столе, на груди и потолке) гласит:  
СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО  
― Доброе утро, Корво.  
Корво шипит проклятья и поднимается. Чужой, быстрый как змея, делает рывок вперед и, сомкнув пальцы вокруг горла Корво, наваливается, прижавшись худым телом. Он не тяжелый даже для мужчины, все кости и мускулы - это всего лишь тени, но и они способны удержать его. Рука на горле холодная. Корво избегает его взгляда, он смотрит куда угодно, даже на потолок, только не на его лицо.  
СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО  
Корво замирает. Он не вполне уверен, что мурашки на его коже появились из-за страха. Страха перед существом, держащим его, страха, что кто-нибудь заглянет в замочную скважину двери. Их вызвало ощущение чужого тела, прижимающего Корво к кровати.  
― Они убьют меня, ― выдыхает Корво, когда холодная рука на его горле чуть разжимается. Он чувствует холод и страх. ― Что ты… Они думают, что я сошел с ума.  
― Или что ты колдун, возможно? Порой бывает так трудно отличить одно от другого. Только взгляни на нашу дорогую Старую Ветошь. ― На лице Чужого нет никаких эмоций, он спокоен. Если и есть теплота в его взгляде, то эти глаза слишком темны для Корво, чтобы увидеть что-то наверняка. ― Я говорил тебе, я хочу шоу. Ты ничего не предпринял.  
СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО  
Корво едва заметно кивает.  
― Хорошо, ― неожиданная улыбка обжигает, словно жар чумной лихорадки, зубы ярким светлым пятном выделяются между мертвецки темных губ.  
Чужой наклоняется.  
У него сухие губы. Корво не чувствует вкуса гнили, кладбищенской земли, или смерти. Только краски. Соль и мел. Поцелуй быстрый, целомудренный и в каком-то смысле опустошающий.  
До того как Корво успевает подумать о том, что сказать в ответ, Чужой исчезает.  
Краска стекает по стенам длинными призрачными линиями.  
«Я, – гласят буквы, перед тем как исчезнуть окончательно, – чрезвычайно эгоистичен».  
Корво остается один. Он один, и только горько-соленый привкус краски на губах говорит ему, что все это было на самом деле.  
***

Корво уверен, что Джефф Карноу наблюдает за ним. Этот человек утверждает, что не помнит ту ночь, когда лорд-защитник спас его от яда Кемпбелла, спрятавшись в тени и сделав выстрел. Естественно, Корво помнит все очень хорошо - хотя бы тот факт, что ему пришлось тащить его на своем плече из Аббатства, как кусок свежего мяса, испачкавший ему все пальто. Это была самая незначительная из причин.  
У Карноу память отсутствует напрочь.  
По крайней мере это то, что новый капитан стражи говорит в обществе других людей.  
Корво не принадлежит к тому типу людей, которые проводят ночи в барах или кабаках, плечом к плечу с другими. Он был защитником и убийцей, и сейчас, когда ему вновь вернули звание защитника, его место - в тени. Особенно после шести месяцев в тюрьме Колдридж. В тюрьме даже холодный свет сумерек жалил глаза, а прикосновение к плечу иногда заставляло вздрогнуть. Но раз его место при дворе, то он также принадлежит и одной конкретной маске. Если он должен охранять императрицу, он также должен знать и людей, которые ей служат. Следить за ними так же пристально, как и за ней, знать их настроения, их манеру речи, когда они пьяны или то, как они молчат, когда трезвы. Ошибкой было бы не следить, он допустил ее один раз. Он не повторит ее снова.  
Ему не преграда ни слухи о колдовстве, таящиеся в косых взглядах Верховного Смотрителя, ни вкус краски на губах.  
Вот почему сейчас он находится в самом темном углу паба «Песья яма» с капитаном Карноу, неоднократно пытаясь отдать Самуэлю плату за их выпивку и повернуть разговор от восстановления города в сторону вещей, которые этот человек, как предполагалось, не знает.  
― Единственное, чего я не могу понять о той ночи, ― говорит Карноу наконец, напав на него после третьей или пятой кружки пива за ночь. ― Чего я не могу понять… Когда я очнулся в полном порядке - на секунду - на крыше здания через дорогу от Аббатства и я помню, ты прыгнул туда, но там был пролом почти в двадцать метров, ты не мог, ― он пристально изучает дно своего стакана. Он борется со словами. ― Ты не мог.  
― Ты был под воздействием сильного яда, ― произносит Корво мягко, рационально и настойчиво.  
― Яда, да. Ты же знаешь, что они говорят о тебе, а?  
― Ты был под воздействием сильного яда. Тут все понятно. Я ухожу.  
― Та улица, там были прожекторы…  
― Я ухожу.  
Корво вздрагивает, почувствовав странные вибрации в комнате. Он смотрит вперед и понимает, что вглядывается в темные глаза незнакомца, который только что вошел в дверь. Мужчина худой и потрепанный, и ни одна тень не цепляется к его коже. Корво знает, даже не оглядываясь, что он единственный, кто может видеть его. Как всегда. Желание посмотреть назад оставляет его, как ветер паруса корабля. Он облизывает губы.  
― Почему мы все еще говорим об этом?  
Карноу бросает косой взгляд, качает головой.  
― Не важно, ― отвечает он. ― Не важно.  
Его пальцы сжимают стакан. Корво следит за тем, как костяшки Карноу белеют и нервно дрожат, в отличие от рук Корво, облаченных в темные перчатки.  
Карноу пьет, а Корво нет.  
Темноглазый человек сидит в углу комнаты в окружении теней, которые издают звуки бьющегося стекла.  
Карноу вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд.  
― Знаешь, ― говорит капитан стражи. Его слова немного невнятны, голос слегка механический и тусклый. ― В Аббатстве говорят о том, чтобы уничтожить всех ведьм…  
Корво встает, его плечи напряжены, как колючая проволока. Он выплевывает «прошу прощения», какое-то нелепое объяснение, что ему нужно подышать свежим воздухом, и уходит. Дверь гремит, захлопываясь за ним. Воздух действительно обжигающе холодный, но это не имеет значения, дверь хлопает еще раз. Чужой следует за ним.  
― Скучно, ― напевает себе под нос человек (который на самом деле не человек вовсе).  
― Ты пытаешься меня убить? ― огрызается Корво.  
― Убить? О нет, ― Чужой легко проходит через лужу, не оставляя ряби, не отбрасывая отражения. У него худые плечи, руки в карманах, и тени на его пальто вполне сойдут за грязь, чумную кровь или еще что похуже. Он выглядит так, будто он обычный алкоголик в переулке, по крайней мере, для всех остальных. Его глаза - словно зияющие черные ямы.  
― Я думал, ― говорит он, попадая в шаг с Корво и преграждая ему путь каждый раз, когда тот пытается отвернуться. ― Ты был таким страстным, когда тебе было что защищать. Это было очаровательно. Я думаю, что, возможно, уберечь свою кожу от праведного огня - недостаточная мотивация, ― говорит Чужой, делая особое ударение на слове «свою». Глаза прячутся в темноту, как крысы и сплетни. ― Как поживает маленькая императрица сейчас?  
Корво кажется, что у него по спине тонкой струйкой течет пот. Звук, почти сорвавшийся с его губ, похож на рычание.  
― Потому что, ― спокойно говорит Чужой, ― я думал, что она могла бы вспомнить о своем воображаемом друге.  
Корво наотмашь бьет его по лицу.  
Чужой отступает назад, неуклюже переставляя длинные ноги, плотно прижимая ладонь к щеке. Корво стоит над ним, стиснув зубы и горящие от боли пальцы в кулак. Корво ждет, пока Чужой разворачивается и смотрит на него сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, задыхается, пошатываясь на полусогнутых ногах, в грязи, в расстегнутом кителе, свободной рукой упираясь в стену. На его губе кровавое пятно, и Корво наблюдает, как его язык выскальзывает изо рта и быстро слизывает кровь. Чужой смотрит на него с акульей улыбкой.  
― Что ж, ― смеется он, затаив дыхание, тени танцуют в его иссиня-черных глазах. ― После всего я даже не представляю, каким ты собираешься быть, когда у нее появятся смертные поклонники…  
Он чувствует, как зубы смыкаются на костяшке пальца, - на кожаной поверхности перчатки остается след - чувствует, как что-то обрывается в нем. Он убирает кулак, запах крови висит в воздухе, и Корво быстро отдергивает руки прочь.  
― Корво, ― настойчиво зовет его Карноу прямо на ухо. Резкий запах алкоголя, руки втягивают его обратно, низкий ровный голос (и это не тот же самый тон, которым они пользуются во время пыток – в тюрьме каждый знает твое имя и каждый зовет тебя другом).  
Корво рычит.  
― Корво, перестань, он же просто выпил, что, во имя Бездны, с тобой произошло? Эй, Корво!  
Чужой не двигается. Корво смотрит на него сквозь слепящую панику, хочет сорваться с места. Небольшая шелковая ленточка крови, насыщенного красно-черного цвета, ложится перед мужчиной, но тот просто сидит там, на грязной земле. Кровь такого же цвета, что и у людей, а синяки пока не успели расцвести на лице. Он совершенно лишен опознавательных знаков. У него задумчивое выражение на лице, и Корво единственный, кто может видеть это, но он не может ничего сделать, когда ножи ужаса вонзаются в его спину.  
Руки тянут его назад и отводят в сторону, на лице Карноу озабоченность, маскирующая подозрение. Его рука фамильярно перекинута через плечо Корво, когда он ведет его обратно к свету.  
***

Карноу внимательно смотрит на него сейчас, также как и новый Верховный Смотритель до этого. Корво не может ничего не предпринимать, но его положение диктует ему другое. И ему приходится подчиниться, ведь он стоит позади ее трона и дает ей советы, охраняет ее от мужчин с улыбками змей и крыс, и тех, кто улыбается слишком честно. Его правая рука лежит поверх левой, и перчатки тщательно заправлены в рукава пальто. Он носит лицо человека, которому нечего скрывать.  
Проходят дни.  
Он видит Чужого при дворе еще один или два раза. На его лице, под чернотой его глаз, не расцвели синяки, отсутствуют порезы, нет кривого носа или каких либо признаков того, что он был сломан. Чужой такой же, как и прежде. Он ничего не делает, но постоянно смотрит на него через большую залу. Корво знает, что он единственный, кто поворачивает голову. Все так же, как и прежде. Словно он вообще ничего не делал.  
«СКУЧНО, – гласили надписи на стене в спальне. Вкус белой краски, размазанной на его губах. - СКУЧНО СКУЧНО СКУЧНО»  
Дни сменяют друг друга. И наступает день, когда Чужой не произносит «скучно», а просто кланяется ему, кивает и снова утопает в тени, продолжая наблюдать.  
В эту ночь Эмили начинает видеть кошмары.  
***

Он покидает ее спальню глубокой ночью. На руках осталась россыпь девичьих слез. Войдя в комнату он останавливается, тянется к высокой полке в шкафу и вытаскивает маску, которая когда-то заменила ему лицо. Он держит ее в руках, когда выскальзывает из окна, и весь оставшийся путь до Башни он преодолевает, перемещаясь, невидимый для патруля, чьи маршруты он знает лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Он ныряет в проем между зубцами и приседает. Отсюда ему хорошо видны огни города, сияющие вокруг него, словно синий свет колдовских светильников. Позиция, точка обзора – все такое знакомое. Сидеть здесь так, словно на нем нет никакой маски.  
Корво сжимает губы так сильно, что они становятся белыми, как кость.  
― Я хочу поговорить, ― произносит Корво в пустоту и ветер уносит прочь его слова.  
(Поговорить об Эмили, которая кричит по ночам; поговорить о том, как она бормочет о Джессамине, лежащей в растущей луже алой крови. О человеке, стоящем позади нее с большим окровавленным ножом. Корво расспрашивал ее снова и снова, ненавидя себя за такие вопросы, о лице этого человека. Были ли его глаза абсолютно черными?)  
И, конечно же, никакого ответа он не получил.  
Он крутит маску-череп в руках, видит, как она ухмыляется ему полурасшитым беззубым ртом, и опускает плечи.  
― Ты сказал, что преступление Соколова было в том, что он думал, будто может поймать тебя, ― бормочет Корво. Маска теплеет в его руках. Ветер не приносит ответа. Вдох-выдох, и он надевает маску поверх своего настоящего человеческого лица, уже не беспокоясь об осторожности, перемещается ниже и ниже.  
В дозоре были люди, с которыми разговаривал Карноу, коррумпированные люди, люди, которые попрятались от проверки после свержения режима Регента. Люди, о которых город не станет грустить. Сейчас он найдет их. Найдет посреди алкоголя, потасовок, разврата и…  
Его никогда прежде не тошнило от этого.  
Не от такого.  
Звон лезвия, задевшего позвонок в шее последнего человека, ужасающе громкий, и звук этот эхом отдается в его руке, когда он отшвыривает подальше от себя отяжелевшее тело. Оно ударяется об стену с глухим мокрым стуком. И его тошнит от того, что это острое ощущение где-то под ложечкой не имеет ничего общего с обычным отвращением – словно резкий болезненный ожог, да, но здесь замешаны такие слова, как «справедливость» и «заслужили». А еще гордость.  
Корво сдергивает с лица маску и проводит рукой по лицу и волосам, лишь секундой позже осознав, что рука липкая от крови. Его другое лицо ударяется о землю, ухмыляясь пустыми глазницами.  
— Когда ты носил маску, это было по-другому, ― шипит ему голос прямо в ухо.  
Он отпрыгивает, уворачиваясь. Чужой ловит меч в его руке так легко, словно он невесомый. Лицом к лицу, глаза смотрят прямо в прищуренные глаза. Этот голос самый холодный из всех, что он когда-либо слышал.  
― Ты никогда так не поступал, когда носил маску. Ты просто заставлял каждую жалкую крысу в этом городе снять свою.  
Чужой пинает маску, которая лежит неподалеку от них и, прежде чем Корво успевает подумать или двинуться, ловит его лицо двумя ладонями и прижимается губами к его губам. Поцелуй холодный, настойчивый, у него привкус мертвецов, окрасивших лицо липкими мазками крови. Вкус железа. Вкус чего-то острого. Шок, который испытывает Корво, такой же – яркий и острый, белый и красный.  
Когда он отталкивает от себя Чужого, он обнаруживает, что отталкивает лишь воздух.  
***

Дни следуют за днями, а кошмары все не прекращаются. Корво стоит позади ее трона и ничего не может сделать, чтобы убрать эту бледность с лица Эмили.  
Ночи тоже чередуют друг друга.  
― Чего ты хочешь? ― спрашивает он у темноты. Его голос похож на рык. Он не уверен, спит он сейчас или нет. Только в Бездне комнаты смещены и освещены неправильно, так что он может ходить по холлам Башни Дануолла часами, слушая смех Эмили, и никогда, никогда не находить ее.  
― Ты был таким страстным, мой дорогой Корво, ― невозмутимо отвечает Чужой, сцепив руки за спиной. ― Скованный единственной целью. Это было мило, но ты перегорел.  
«Ты думаешь, меня это больше не терзает?» – хочет закричать в ответ Корво. Он хочет ударить его по зубам так, чтобы увидеть, как они сломаются. Он знает, что кровь исчезнет, как утренний туман. Он хочет попробовать эту кровь на вкус своим языком. Корво сжимает левую руку в кулак, разжимает его, делает глубокий вдох, выдох.  
― Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? ― сплевывает он.  
― Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал мой подарок.  
Правая рука обхватывает левую.  
― Я использую.  
Тонкая рука змеей скользит по его плечу, и Корво чувствует, как тяжелеет в паху. Он помнит вкус краски. Он помнит вкус крови.  
― Нет, мой дорогой Корво, ― говорит Чужой голосом мягким, словно тень. ― Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал его для меня.  
***

Первая годовщина со дня коронации Эмили объявлена праздником. Башня Дануолла стала великолепной с этими знаменами и конфетти. По настоянию молодой императрицы были испечены десятки различных тортов всех возможных размеров и форм. По указу Эмили церемония должна была стать большим событием и, конечно же, она настояла, чтобы после дали бал.  
Это станет кошмаром для охраны.  
Единственное, чему благодарен Корво, - так это тому, что бал будет проходить без масок. Он не понаслышке знает, как легко спрятать свои намерения под фальшивым лицом, и не думает, что Дануолл так скоро одобрит маску, которую ему пришлось носить. Он проводит вечер, расхаживая по залу. Ощущение, словно целая башня превратилась в камеру. Сцепив руки за спиной, он иногда кивает гостям, но говорит еще меньше и обнаруживает, что смотрит только на их руки и их лица. Он понимает, что смотрит в их глаза и ищет среди них полностью черные.  
Он их не видит.  
Не видит их, даже когда они замолкают и каждый обращается во внимание, как и люди, которые поддержали регента Эмили. Когда советник встает, чтобы начать говорить, Корво нет среди них. Таков его выбор, он становится позади трона, как всегда. Глядя в спины мужчин, которые разбрасываются такими высокими словами, как «грядет новая эра», в лица аристократии, которая слушает. Он смотрит, как нога Эмили двигается вперед-назад по полу, хотя она старательно пытается сохранить серьезность. Это заставляет его чуть улыбнуться. Эмили, возможно, пока еще не может выдержать прием, зато Корво может.  
Он может, и он выдержит. Даже если чувствует, как его затылка касается дыхание, холодное и легкое, как утренняя дымка.  
Корво на короткий миг прикрывает глаза. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто у него за спиной. Ему не надо видеть лица зрителей перед ним, чтобы знать, что никого они не видят. Чужой стоит позади него, только он и никто больше.  
— Милый прием, ― спокойно говорит он. ― Уверен, что леди Бойл до смерти хотела бы сюда попасть.  
Он выдыхает слова прямо Корво на ухо.  
— Но она стала лишь еще одной интересной маленькой жертвой, которую необходимо было принести, чтобы вернуть трон.  
На мгновение, не больше, Корво сводит вместе брови. Он даже не морщится. Просто продолжает следить за толпой, будто ничего не произошло. Он не доставит удовольствие этому существу и не пошевелится. Не устроит для него «шоу».  
— Скажи мне, Корво, оно того стоило?  
Будто он ждет, что с ним заговорят.  
Чужой не прикасается к нему. По-крайней мере, пока что. Это не объясняет того, как Корво может чувствовать его присутствие позади себя так четко, словно от него исходят волны холода, который проникает в глубины его души.  
«Да, ― думает он, глядя прямо перед собой. ― Да».  
— Я разочарован, ― красноречиво вздыхает Чужой и…  
Ах.  
Когда рука едва касается затылка Корво, ему приходится воспользоваться всей своей выдержкой, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он не уверен, сможет ли двигаться, даже если попробует. Это как быть подопытным кроликом Соколова – тело словно привязано к чему-то, и сила покидает конечности, словно кровь из раны.  
Он не шевелится.  
Даже, когда Чужой медленно водит пальцами вдоль его позвоночника снова и снова.  
Корво вдыхает и выдыхает.  
― Стоило ли оно того? ― повторяет Чужой. Слова легки, как и поцелуй над ухом. ― Ты бы сделал это снова, если понадобилось защитить ее. Правда? Потому что весь этот хаос, вся эта страсть сожжет этот город в огне и заставит их проклинать твое имя снова и снова. Просто потому что ты защищаешь маленькую девочку, которую любишь больше всего на свете.  
Его пальцы легко гуляют вдоль позвоночника Корво, даже не сильно придавливая ткань мундира, но Корво чувствует каждое прикосновение. А еще он чувствует, как болезненно скручивает низ живота из-за слов Чужого. Он слышит, как кровь стучит в ушах, словно гром.  
«Защитить ее от тебя?» - думает как можно четче, изо всех сил.  
— И от меня тоже, ― соглашается Чужой и припадает губами к горлу Корво.  
Его губы холодные, как у мертвеца, а касание такое легкое, что Корво, не сдержавшись, вздрагивает, но надеется, что это осталось невидимым для взора толпы. Он вглядывается в лица, чтобы удержать себя от позорного бегства. Верховный Смотритель среди них, он может увидеть. Как и Джефф Карноу. Может увидеть каждый.  
Все.  
А рука Чужого едва ощутимо касается его спины, и произносимые им слова похожи на капли дождя, попавшие на кожу.  
― Что ты сделаешь, ― спрашивает он, мягко прикасаясь к венке на горле Корво, ― чтобы защитить ее от себя?  
Кровь приливает к паху, стоит у него каменно.  
«Прекрати», ― думает он.  
Это вызывает смешок у Чужого, когда он снова едва касается его кожи. Его пальцы, поглаживающие спину, вновь продолжают эту пытку-путешествие.  
― Останови время, ― говорит Чужой.  
Нет.  
Корво вздрагивает, но отвечает сквозь зубы.  
― Сейчас, мой дорогой Корво.  
Нет.  
Зубы смыкаются на горле Корво.  
Чужой осторожен, очень осторожен. Даже нежен, но он не отпускает Корво. Боль от укуса разливается по телу, стойкая и постоянная, словно заземление у Стены Света. Чужой все еще не отпускает его горло. Корво чувствует, как дрожь прокатывается вдоль его тела. Он застывает, словно служитель на молитве, воздух быстрыми холодными толчками покидает легкие. Он не смеет двинуться и он не вполне уверен, разгорится ли искра, которая вспыхнула, когда Чужой мягко касался его спины своими пальцами. Это паника и…  
― Останови время, ― мягко повторяет Чужой. И он подвигается ближе и снова кусает его. Болью очень деликатно управляют.  
Это тоже метка.  
«Другая отметина», ― думает Корво. Кто-то в толпе видит метку, Карноу видит ее. Он бросает на Корво насмешливый взгляд, но к счастью, упускает из виду то, что стало бы понятно при повторном взгляде. Пульс молоточками бьется у него в горле. Это все, что он может сделать, чтобы остаться на месте, чтобы не сорваться, не сорваться…  
Он дышит часто, очень часто.  
В низу живота скапливается болезненный жар, и желание оторваться становится особенно сильным, но позади себя Корво чувствует такой же жар. Чужой только прикасается к нему кончиками пальцев. Эти прикосновения мягкие, больше похожие на шепот. Чужой продолжает удерживать горло зубами, но Корво чувствует желание мужчины так же ясно, как если бы тот прижимался к его телу, и каждая косточка в его теле совпадала с очертаниями другого в этом объятии. Он вздрагивает, смотрит на толпу и думает, в панике, о чем угодно, но только не о том, как бьется болезненный пульс в его горле, хотя от боли не осталось и следа. Корво закрывает глаза и думает об охранном патруле, о внешней политике, о чуме, о чем угодно, о любой вещи или событии…  
О холоде металла и маске, скрывающей его лицо, и скрипе меча о кость, брызгах крови, о болезненном падении гордости…  
О запахе крови. О вкусе крови. О вкусе крови, который попал на его губы.  
Корво дергается, словно через его тело пропустили электрический заряд. Это все, что он может сделать, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
Люди в толпе видят его, Карноу видит его. Эмили тоже смотрит на задумчивое лицо капитана стражи, видит его взгляд и, проследив за ним, поворачивается на троне, чтобы взглянуть на Корво…  
Корво отступает.  
Он тянет свой воротник повыше, скрывая горло, и отходит резко, даже не взглянув на мужчину перед собой. Головы он не поднимает, руки прячет в карманах, скрывая ото всех их дрожь. В побеге не было бы ничего хорошего, так что он просто ходит кругами по комнате, повторяя знакомый маршрут патруля по периметру, не поднимая глаз ни на тихую толпу, ни на кого-либо еще. Только позади ее трона Чужой продолжает спокойно стоять.  
Когда он оказывается позади толпы и, наконец, понимает, что на него уже никто не смотрит, он ускользает в одну из многочисленных ниш, расположенных вдоль стены. Здесь темно и зашторено с обеих сторон. Безопасно и затенено. Он прижимает свои трясущиеся руки к лицу. Поверхность перчаток охлаждает кожу, ставшую влажной от пота.  
Он пытается успокоить свои трясущиеся руки и стук сердца, отчаянно пытается игнорировать жар, скапливающийся в основании его позвоночника и то, как его глаза были прикованы к человеку в центре комнаты, которого никто не мог увидеть.  
Он видит Чужого, а не советников Эмили, и когда мужчина отступает, толпа вновь шевелится. Он видит Чужого, не Эмили, когда маленькая императрица встает, чтобы произнести речь (речь, он знает, для нее значит гораздо больше, нежели просто приветствие, и он может видеть, как она сильно сжимает бумажку с текстом в маленькой ручке). У нее бледное лицо, и он не может сказать наверняка, это от нервов или из-за бессонницы и ночных кошмаров.  
Он не может сказать, потому что не смотрит. Его глаза прикованы к мужчине в тени, который скользит вокруг ее трона и делает шаг перед толпой, оставаясь невидимым. Пока что. Он стоит перед императрицей. И Корво даже не нужно видеть, как свет отражается в его невероятно черных глазах, словно капли росы на паутине.  
Чужой улыбается Эмили, и она спотыкается, обрывает речь и смотрит вверх. Она смотрит прямо на него, ее лицо становится бледным как мел, а зрачки расширяются и…  
Корво чувствует, как мир замирает прежде, чем он делает это. У него сбивается дыхание, его левая рука так плотно сжимается в кулак, что он бледнеет, и все застывает. Люди, предметы - все, все останавливаются.  
Чужой оказывается прямо перед ним.  
Время перестало идти вообще. Пылинки зависли в воздухе. Толпа замерла, как будто все люди в ней - вырезанные изо льда скульптуры. Эмили остановилась на том моменте, где собиралась закричать. Здесь только Корво и человек (хотя он вовсе и не человек даже), который вдруг оказался здесь в тени ниши, где он стоял. Прямо здесь.  
Он толкает Корво к стене, впиваясь в него своими губами.  
Поцелуй решителен и в нем нет ни капли страсти, только не для Чужого. Есть только цель. Он толкает Корво к стене своим худощавым телом, и каждое его движение точное, необходимое и контролируемое. Он углубляет поцелуй, и Корво чувствует себя так, словно его изучают, расчленяют, разделяют на части.  
― Как долго ты можешь удерживать время? ― насмешливо спрашивает Чужой, словно сам не знает.  
Он с силой прижимает Корво к стене, его бедра вжимаются в бедра Корво, и это становится настолько важным, что Корво не может сказать ни слова. Чужой даже не обращает внимания. Он улыбается ему в губы, и его рука находит левую ладонь Корво. Он дергает перчатку, плотно закрывающую метку, и Корво шипит, когда она загорается ярче и становится такой горячей, словно ее прижгли каленым железом.  
Время дрожит вокруг них, и затем все прекращается.  
― Я надеюсь, что достаточно долго, ― бормочет Чужой, и в его голосе слышна игривая нотка. ― Ради твоей же безопасности.  
А затем эти губы снова находят его рот. Корво вздрагивает и приподнимается, другая его рука, свободная от крепкого захвата Чужого, опирается о стену напротив них.  
Он больше не ощущает вкус краски. Или крови. Он не чувствует вкуса совсем: ни зубов, что кусали его, ни языка, который говорил умные вещи, и все же Корво не может избавиться от ощущения, что если он откроет глаза, то поймет, что ничего на самом деле не изменилось. Только тени. Стоя друг напротив друга, кость к кости, кожа к коже. Словно он - отражение в зеркале. Навязчивая идея.  
Словно этот мужчина - черная дыра, в которую Корво может упасть.  
И он падает.  
Корво не ощущает никакого вкуса Чужого, и в то же время он чувствует, что и плоть, и тени, и море - вещи нереальные, и Корво тонет в поцелуе, потому что он не может оторваться. Он стоит не шелохнувшись, старается изо всех сил подавить панику, танцующую по его коже, и обратить ее в тепло. Пытается забыть желание бояться, закричать, убежать.  
Время остановило свое течение, и вокруг них затишье перед бурей. У нет иного выбора, так что он заставляет себя забыть, что ему хочется только одного. Это не так тяжело, как кажется, на первый взгляд.  
Язык у него во рту. Рука следует вниз и касается его там легко. Нога осторожно, но уверенно прижимается к паху. Чужой улыбается и кусает его губу, глаза у него блестящие и яркие, как звезды, – и Корво стонет вслух.  
— Хорошо, ― спокойно говорит Чужой. Его рука снова скользит вниз, между их телами, и находит член Корво, гладит его и едва ощутимо надавливает, когда Корво подается бедрами вперед. Голова Чужого наклонена чуть в сторону, а пальцы настолько точны, что сразу же находят тесемки на белье Корво, проскальзывают внутрь, и тот издает неожиданно резкий и непристойный стон…  
— Прекрасно.  
Корво пытается сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, но получается только сдавленно стонать.  
Чужой смеется. Низко и приглушенно. Мягко, как волны песка, перекатывающиеся под ногами в воде, мягко, как дыхание умирающего человека. Он разворачивает Корво и становится перед ним так, что его руки упираются в стену по обе стороны от него. Когда Корво прислоняется головой к стене, то обнаруживает, что прикосновения обжигают холодом его кожу. Он дрожит. Тело Чужого накрывает его собственное, бедра тесно прижимается к нему, соприкасаясь острыми, выпирающими костями. Жарко, а холод разливается вдоль позвоночника, Корво абсолютно дезориентирован. И в этот момент он обнаруживает, что сам двигается навстречу Чужому и за ним…  
Это лишь тень в обличье человека.  
Но именно эта тень свободно и легко сжимает руку вокруг его члена, и Корво подается вперед, и внезапно становится невозможно думать о чем-либо. Или переживать. Даже если он должен переживать. Корво издает мягкий и надрывный стон. Корво мечется, будто в лихорадке, его кожа горячая и холодная одновременно, и желание отстраниться, кажется, принадлежит совершенно другому человеку.  
― Ты принадлежишь мне, мой дорогой Корво, ― шепчет Чужой. Его голос ровен, как никогда, и он мурашками прокатывается по затылку. ― Посмотри на себя. Ты так прекрасен, когда одержим одной целью. ― Хитрые, целеустремленные пальцы на его члене, такие светлые, такие настойчивые, что Корво не знает как двигаться, и он двигается навстречу, словно приливная волна.  
― Все, что ты хочешь – это защищать ее от всего мира. И ты будешь защищать ее от меня. Ты будешь. Скоро ты погрузишь этот город в пучину страха еще раз. Я не что-то, что можно разорвать или сжечь, не что-то, чье существование можно отрицать.  
Пальцы Чужого нежно проводят линию вдоль члена Корво, и его бедра подаются вперед, но этого недостаточно, недостаточно. Дрожь, пробежавшая по его телу, едва ли вполовину похожа на ту, что обычно бывает при желании или из-за холода в зимнее время. Корво пытается несколько раз, прежде чем у него получается выдохнуть единственное слово:  
― Почему?  
― Почему что? ― смех легко прокатывается по его коже. ― Потому что ты вызвал такой хаос для меня. Это было самое захватывающее, что я видел за много лет.  
Ответ застрял там, где-то в горле Корво, он запутался из-за всего этого ужаса и желания, но зубы Чужого снова кусают его за горло, оставляя новую отметину. Рука Чужого непрерывно двигается на его члене и единственное, что может ответить Корво – это собраться и закричать так, словно этот крик убьет его.  
***

Этот знак на его руке колет и обжигает, когда он стягивает перчатки с дрожащих пальцев, но по-прежнему удерживает время застывшим. Гости не двигаются. Пылинки не долетают до пола. Эмили остается стоять неподвижно перед троном, ее лицо бледное, как у привидения, но при всем при этом ее никто не трогает. Корво бормочет молитву в знак благодарности, но единственное существо, в которое он верит – стоит прямо перед ним.  
Чужой спокоен и невозмутим, словно его ничего не касается.  
На ладони Чужого остаются брызги белых капель, блестящих, словно та белая краска. Он осматривает руку и привычным жестом пробует на вкус кончиком языка, прежде чем вытереть ее о пальто Корво. Его глаза темны и маловыразительны. Он смотрит на Корво только раз. Словно ничего и не было. Корво отчаянно хочет того, кто на вкус как смерть, как время и море, но это все, что он может дать взамен.  
― Позаботься о Карноу, ― мягко произносит Чужой. ― Он думает о том, чтобы поговорить с Верховным Смотрителем сегодня вечером. Это может осложнить тебе жизнь.  
Корво смотрит на него так, словно все разнообразные решения этой проблемы повисли в воздухе между ними, холодным льдом касаясь его разгоряченной кожи.  
А потом Чужой исчезает.  
Время, свет, цвет и звук снова возвращаются обратно в мир в одно мгновение. Все разом. Все гости оживают, и крик Эмили, который должен был вырваться вечность назад, разрезает воздух на множество осколков.  
Проходит всего мгновение, прежде чем Карноу находит его.  
― Что здесь случилось?! ― начинает он и останавливается. Слова застряли в горле. Его глаза смотрят на Корво, на его растрепанные волосы и появившиеся на горле синяки. Синяки настолько темные, что проклятый Карноу замечает их.  
Тело Корво двигается раньше, чем он успевает подумать об этом. Метка на его руке озаряется ярким светом. Он переносится вперед и швыряет к окну тело человека, который стоял перед ним.  
Это попытка выйти за предел своих возможностей.  
Это попытка заинтересовать Чужого.  
Он чувствует, как тошнота поднимается вверх, резкая и кислая, но он убеждает себя, что это из-за Карноу. Он проходит через гостей, хаотично слоняющихся в замешательстве, Эмили ищет его – он выходит через дверь, поднимается вверх по лестнице, выше и выше.  
Он заходит в свою комнату на вершине Башни.  
«Все насилие, что ты причиняешь – только чтобы защитить», ― сказал ему Чужой, и только об этом он может думать. Он не может защитить ее слухами о колдовстве, которые крутятся вокруг него. С этой меткой на его руке, с таким лицом, как у него. Он не может защитить ее от существа с черными глазами, даже если его больше не будет рядом.  
У них был мирный год в Башне. Кажется, что этот год был слишком долгим.  
Стены вокруг его собственной комнаты на вершине Башни Дануолла такие же тесные, как в той камере, но он говорит себе, что его начал подозревать только Карноу, больше никто. Затем он замечает свои глаза в отражении зеркала, а когда они превращаются в заполненные черной пустотой глазницы, он убеждает себя, что это только плод его воображения. Он решительно внушает самому себе, что у человека в отражении на теле нет ни метки Чужого, ни синяков, ни даже следов от укусов на коже.  
Он подносит тело Карноу к подоконнику, снаружи слышно, как далеко внизу волны бьются о Башню. А затем он спрыгивает вниз вместе с телом. Потом перемещается дальше.  
Когда тело, нелепо изгибаясь в диком танце, падает в пустоту, Корво прикасается рукой к шее и думает о зубах, которые были так близко к его коже.  
Когда тело глухо ударяется о скалы внизу, Корво видит брызги крови и думает о хаосе, о маске, что стала его вторым лицом, и о черных глазах, следящих за ним в темноте.


End file.
